Father of a lil ranger
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Hunter & Tori...Sequel to Perchance to Dream...2 years later for the gang. Hunter and Tori are married.What is life like for the little family? Their little daughter wants to be the pink ranger.
1. Mewannngeerrrrrrrrr

Sequel to Perchance to Dream ... Two years have passed since the time Tori and Hunter first discovered they were in love. Lots has happened since then. They are married, and they have a beautiful little girl, who Hunter named for his adopted mother, Beth. Hunter is in college, studying engineering, and teaching at the academy. Tori is in college and the rest of the time she spends making a home for her little family.

Hunter came home after teaching and was tired but glad to be home. He opened the door, and a little whirlwind blew at him. Little chubby legs ran to him, and little arms reached for him. He leaned down and scooped up his precious and gave her a kiss and hug. She had a marshmallow in her hand, all gooey, and she accidentally left it on the side of Hunter's neck. His daughter was laughing, and happy to see him. She was just fourteen months old.

"Da...da. Woove yu."

"And daddy loves you my sweet." He put her down when Tori came from the kitchen. Beth ran to her room, to play. Hunter looked at his wife and smiled, all thoughts of tiredness gone. His little blond wife stood there, in one of his long sleeved shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. It barely covered her thighs, and she had it unbuttoned some at the top and the bottom.

"Do I get a kiss?" Hunter went over to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Anything you want darling." He kissed her deeply, and loved the feel of her lips on his. "What's for dinner?"

"A special.... Tori surprise." Hunter smiled wolfishly down at her, his eyes darkening.

"Oh, lady you tease me so. Our daughter is awake and up. Have to wait." Tori put her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"I doubt it, she was just waiting for you." Hunter pulled away reluctantly, and went to check on his daughter. When he looked into her room, she lay on her tiny bed, sound asleep, blowing bubbles in her sleep, clutching her tiny motocross bear that her uncle Blake had given her. He turned and went back to his wife.

"You were right." He swept her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, both came out of the bedroom, freshly showered and ready for dinner. Hunter had his arm around his beautiful wife, and smiling contently. Tori went to get the stew from the crock pot. Hunter went to help get the rest of the food on the table.

The doorbell rang, and Hunter went to answer it. There stood Dustin and Shane and their dates. Hunter let them in. "Hey something smells so good......"

"Yeah, stew." Hunter told Dustin.

"Oh man, sorry. Didn't mean to interupt dinner. But wondered if you and Tori might like to go to a party on the beach?"

"I don't think so, going to eat and go to bed early. Got a big day of classes tomorrow."

"Oh sure, if you change your mind, you know where we will be." The four left, and Hunter heard Shane talking, when he though he couldn't be overheard.

"Marriage must be boring, sitting at home, taking care of a baby. Watching tv, and going to bed early. No fun at all."

"Hey I don't know about that dude. I mean Hunter looks pretty happy to me. Must be something good about it."

"There is Dustin, more than you know." Hunter shut the door and smiled.

Tori came in with the bowl of stew and sat it down. She had heard the boys. "Well?"

"Let's eat." Tori let Hunter hold her chair for her, and he kissed her on the top of her head before sitting down himself.

Suddenly a little girl rushed in, and over to her daddy. He reached down and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey sunshine, nice nap?"

"Sssstooooooy." She looked over at her moma, and with her tiny starfish hand blew her a kiss.

"You want a story? Well......"

"Dad..dy." She looked up at him with his eyes, and her tiny bow mouth smiling, showing her little pink gums.

"Alright sweetheart." How he loved his little girl, and his big girl. Everyone thought he had been disappointmented in getting a girl first. But he didn't care, no one could be better than his little angel. Maybe he and Tori would have more kids, and a few boys. But if not, he was already blessed. He looked over at Tori.

"Sorry, darling. Hold the dinner."

"Go ahead you old softy." Tori smiled as he stood up holding their daughter.

"Who's soft? Not the mighty Hunter." He tried to look serious, then made a goofy face that set both of his girls laughing. He went into the bedroom and put his girl in her bed. He picked up the book that lay on the table and opened it.

"Dad..dy?"

"What sweety?"

She held out a book about power rangers. She pointed to the pink ranger, and then to herself. "Me."

Hunter busted out laughing, and he found it hard to stop. Tori came in wondering about it, and when her little girl did the same thing again, Tori joined him. Next generation?

"Guess you will have a new student in a few years at your academy."

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't beat me up too badly."

"Okay Crimson Ranger tell the pink ranger a story."

"Okay blue ranger, you listen too." He picked up the book and began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. weekend

A/N: Well I must say I got a surprise in my reviews. Thank you True-to-blue, for you compliment. Thanks for pointing something out too. It was supposed to be romance/humor......oops. Thanks to my regular readers too. You are great.

Tori was pushing the stroller around the campus. She had finished her classes early, and had picked up Beth at daycare. She was going to join Hunter, Shane and Dustin for lunch. Beth was babbling in her stroller, playing with her toy motorcycle. She saw the boys off under a tree, and she moved over to them, waving.

She stopped next to them, and sat down. Dustin reached out and took Beth, and gave her a airplane ride. She giggled and when he pulled her back into his arms, she put her arms around him and kissed him wetly on his cheek. He smiled down at her. He put on the grass. She toddled around, greeting everyone.

Both parents watched their daughter, with pride. Shane reached out and tickled the little girl, her laughter rang out, and brought smiles to everyone's faces. Hunter leaned over and kissed Tori.

"Hey beautiful, missed you." She tweaked his nose.

"Sure you did, darling, for what two hours?" Hunter looked at the other guys then at her.

"I got a surprise for you."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, I talked to the guys, and they are willing to help out for this weekend."

"Help out with what?"

"With Beth. I have a weekend planned for the two of us. Shane and Dustin are going to keep Beth for us." She glanced at them, and they nodded. Beth was sitting in Dustin's lap, and he was showing her a power ranger comic book. He glanced up and smiled.

"Well... I don't know Hunter. She is little."

"Hey we can take care of her."

"You mean she will take care of you, boys."

"That was low, Tori. Man we are so looking forward to this. Beth here is my favorite girl."

"Unkeeey." He smiled down at the tiny blond in his lap.

"See, she wants to stay with us, don't you, Beth?" She nodded her head, though not knowing what it was about, with a very serious expression on her face.

"Okay, thanks guys." She looked over at her little girl. "Beth, you take good care of your uncles Dustin, and Shane okay?" The little girl again nodded seriously. All laughed at her.

"It's my turn to get lunch, what does everyone want?" Ask Shane.

"Well,,,,."

"Wait your turn......Beth first."

"She has you both wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter were driving to the secret place he had picked for his getaway with his wife. The radio was playing, the windows were open, and blowing on their faces. The sun was bright, and he was relaxed.

"Where are we going Hunter?"

"Oh, that is a surprise for you."

"Okay, I trust you." She sat watching the scenery pass by her. Where was he taking her. Hopefully not on a camping trip like the one he and the other boys took. Bad. Hours past, as they talked, and sang songs. Life was good.

A few hours later they pulled into a gas station. Hunter got out to go inside to pay for the gas, and go to the mens room. Tori followed him in, to the ladies room, and a snack, and some cold water. She moved around the isles looking. She heard laughter, and looked up front and there was Hunter, and a young girl about her age. The girl was wearing tiny shorts and a halter top. She was leaning over the counter and flirting with him. Her tiny bubbling laughter reached Tori.

The green eyed monster, raised it's ugly head. Hunter blushed and turned away. The girl, ask him if he would need some tanning lotion. Hunter shook his head no. Tori came up, and Hunter put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. The girl behind the counter gave her a venomous look and turned away to her magazine.

"I wasn't flirting with her, Tori."

"I know Hunter. You are a good man, I am so lucky." He kissed her cheek, and slapped her butt.

"I am the lucky one, my sweet." She smiled up at him, and grabbed his butt. He was surprised then smiled back down at her. They walked out to the car. Hunter was whistling a tune.

They drove for another two hours before Hunter pulled off. He stopped before a cabin, and got out. He went around and opened the door for her. She looked around. "So we are here?"

"Yes, no interruptions this weekend. Just you and I."

"Oh yeah...." She looked up at him, her eyes darkening, and then she rubbed against him, and then kissed him. A fire was ignited inside of him. He gently pushed her up against the side of the car, and began to explore her. Her hands, wondered him like a pilgram on a journey, searching. Frantically they tore at each other's clothes. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Candys my name

A/N: Sorry guys about the delay. I moved this past weekend, and it took time to get that done, and back online again. I hate moving.

Hunter was jogging, while Tori was swimming. He loved the outdoors, and he was jogging along side an old dirt road. He had been running for an hour and had turned back, when a car slowed and pulled up beside him. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and looked at the driver.

"Hi, did you change your mind about the tanning lotion? I have some at my place, and I live near the lake. I can reach the places you can't. By the way my name is Candy, and you are?" Hunter looked at her, and knew trouble when he saw it. She smiled invitingly at him, and he saw her move her legs and her skirt ride up.

"I have lotion miss, and my wife can help me with places I can't reach." She was taken back by that answer for a moment then she licked her lips.

"Well I am sure we would get alone, well. She doesn't have to know. I love blond haired handsome men."

"I don't play games like that. I am sure you can find company elsewhere. I am company only for my sexy, beautiful, desirable wife. There's no one like her anywhere." Hunter jogged off, and she sat for a moment before she put her foot on the peddle and almost drove over him, as she whizzed by.

Hunter jogged on to the cabin, and he had forgotten the girl. He jogged over to the water where Tori was still swimming, he smiled, quickly undressed and dove in. The water felt great on his hot skin, as he swam towards her. She turned and seeing him, her eyes lit up and she met him half way. He pulled her close and kissed her. No one like his Tori, that was no lie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Tori had been back a week when Lothor came back. Maybe he had been on vacation too. Sensei had said it had been their birthday. Everyone showed up to fight the monsters. He had sent down three of them. One was a stink monster, one a snake monster, and the last one was a bonzai tree monster.


	4. evil new neighbor

Hunter looked at Tori and stood slightly in front of her. The snake monster's head rose and it hissed at them, it's long tongue forking out. Cam stood there looking at the monsters. "Well gang, looks like we have a little practice here. Lets get to it." All sprang into action, Cam, Shane took on the tree monster, and Dustin and Blake took on the stink monster, leaving Hunter and Tori with the snake monster.

The rangers had their hands full, and several times they felt they might lose. Hunter threw lightning at the snake, who sparked and dropped his head right on Tori. She went down on the hard pavement and lay there. Hunter ran over and tried to pull her out. "Tori!!" He yelled.

"Hunter...help me." Dustin ran over, and helped Hunter pull the head off of her. Dustin looked at Hunter worriedly, forgetting the fight.

"Bro, is she alright?"

"I hope so. Hunter leaned down on one knee and lightly smacked her cheek. "Tori." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had demophed. "Dustin, I think Blake could use your help." Dustin turned and looked.

"Oh man, I'm coming Blake. Take care of her." Hunter nodded, as Dustin ran off.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah, help me up." She reached out a hand to him and he gently pulled her to her feet. He wrapped a arm around her waist, letting her lean against him. They watched the other monsters vanish.

"Well that was interesting." Hunter looked down at Tori, and started leading her to his truck. "Where are we going?"

"Home, you are going to rest. You look tired." Tori just smiled indulgently at him. He was one overly protective husband. But she wouldn't trade him for anything, he was perfect. She didn't even worry about him fooling around. She looked up into those grey-blue eyes of his. He made a silly face and made her laugh. "What are you laughing about?" He ask innocently.

"You silly man. You know." He just smiled at her.

The rest of the gang headed off in seperate directions. Hunter was driving home, when over his morpher he heard Sensei speaking. "Hunter, can you bring Tori with you to Ops I need to speak with you both."

"Alright, but Tori is not feeling well."

"Maybe I have an answer to that. I will be waiting." Hunter turned down the road leading to the academy. Tori just sat there, quietly. Hunter glanced at her.

"Tori?" She turned to him, and touched his cheek.

"I am fine, don't worry."

Hunter and Tori walked in and Sensei was waiting for them. He sat on the table with a scroll rolled out before him. Both bowed and sat down on the cushions, and waited.

"I am glad you are here. I have been reading scrolls that I recently found. I found something that concerns you."

"What?"

"Hunter, one of your off-spring actually." Hunter looked at Tori and back at the little guinea pig.

"I don't understand."

"The scrolls tell of a great warrior, who will end the need for power rangers forever. He will be born of two power rangers.....thunder and water. He slid the scroll towards them. There were sketches of them, and also a young powerfully built blond hair young man. He was much like Hunter. "That is your son. It was destined to be, as he is."

"Our son....will be..."

"I can't believe it...I hoped it would end with us."

"Tori, my dear. Everything that has happened was to get the two of you together. Your son, will one day bring the peace from those who would destroy our world. He will possess great powers, unlike any before him. You carry him now." Tori looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, Hunter looked over and put his over hers. He looked over at Sensei.

"Are you sure? She might not be."

"Yes, she is. You must protect the young one. He must come into the world, and grow up strong. Hunter smiled, he was going to have a son. He couldn't wait to tell the others. Tori smiled brightly at Hunter.

Candy stood outside the apartment complex. She had a piece of paper in her hand. She saw a dark haired young man, who looked Asian coming up the walk. She stopped him. He smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew if there were any apartments here for rent? By the way my name is Candy." The young man looked her over, and looked down her blouse.

"Yes there is. One just became available. Landlady is in apartment number, 2G. My name is Blake." She took his offered hand, and shook it.

"It is good to meet you, Blake. Maybe we will see each other sometime." She turned and went into the building. Yeah, she would rent the apartment, and be close to him. Maybe the young man knew him, and she could use him to get to the Hunter. She liked the sound of that name. Strong, powerful and delicious. As he was. She smiled as she knocked on 2G.


	5. spying from next door

Candy sat in her new apartment, lucky for her it was furnished. Her plan was going really well. She looked out the window and saw Blake coming in the building, she grabbed a bag filled with papers, and a few tin cans. Grabbing her keys, she ran out and down the stairs. Blake smiled when she came around the corner, and ran right into him. She acted surprised and smiled at him.

"Blake isn't it?"

"Yes, you remembered. So I see you are a new tenant here."

"Yes, I was so lucky to find something so quickly."

"It's a quiet building, and the landlady is pretty cool. Hey would you like to go for some pizza?" His eyes was roaming her body revealed in the tight blouse, and the short skirt that revealed those great legs.

"Sure, Blake I would love to. I was hoping you would show me around. I am new to town and all."

"Sure, no problem. I could show you around tomorrow, it's my day off."

"Well I need to find a job soon." She threw the trash bag into the trash can and shut the lid.

"Hey I know of a place you could check into. I used to work there. My brother does, and some of my friends. Called Storm Chargers. I could introduce you to Kelly, who owns it."

"Great, you are such a nice guy. Thanks."

"Blake smiled and was anxious to call his bro and tell him about the new lady he had met. "Tell you what I will pick you up at seven, I will take you and introduce you to Kelly, and we can go for Pizza after."

"Great, thanks Blake." She turned and blew him a kiss. She had seen the goofy look on his face and knew she was getting to him. She wiggled her butt as she walked,, knowing brown eyes followed her. She turned, "Oh Blake I am in 4G." Blake nodded.

He knew where that was, it was next door to Hunter's. He turned down the hall headed for his place, that he shared with Shane and Dustin.

She had just gone into her apartment, when Tori came out with her daughter, Beth. Tori was smiling, and talking to her daughter. She wouldn't have been so happy had she known what was next door, or what was coming. Something that would test her marriage.

An eye looked through the peep hole and smiled. Yes time to get to work. She moved to a box she had behind the couch. She opened it and smiled. Yes, just what she needed. She took several things... and went to her door, and shut it gently behind her. She went next door, and opened the door. Going inside she began to look around. Makes notes in her head. She picked up a picture of Hunter and Tori, and touched him, and snarled at Tori. Soon it will be just you and me Hunter. I will save you from her. I will help you raise your daughter too.

She walked into the bedroom, and she looked at the bed, and the masculine watch on the bedside table. She went to that side, and lay down on that side of the bed. She pulled the pillow to her, and inhaled the scent on it. She kissed it and then got up. She walked into the bathroom, looking around then walked quickly out the apartment, locking it up.

Returning to her place, she took out her electric drill, and began to make holes in the wall. Then to the bedroom, and again drilled, and the bathroom. There apartments were in the same positions. The holes would not be noticed, as they were by things on the wall, and she put the small rods in, so she could get a good view. She places pictures and wall hangings on the walls covering the holes. That was done. Now to get ready to go out with Blake. Will you get jealous Hunter, that I am going out with your brother? Maybe you can get your brother to take her off your hands.

Tori had walked to Storm Chargers to meet Hunter. When they came in the door, Hunter lit up and went and removed his daughter from the stroller, and swung her up over his head, and she giggled. He pulled her close and hugged her, kissing her chubby cheek. She returned it, though it was wet and worth more than gold to the happy father. He looked over at Tori, and leaned and kissed her lips."Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome husband of the gorgeous Tori." Kelly came out of the back and seeing the baby came over wanting to hold the baby. Beth seeing her, held out her arms, and Kelly cuddled the small girl. Dustin came out, and tickled the babys belly. She reached out to him, and smiled at him.

"Ugg."

"Yes, Beth. It's your uncle Dustin." He pulled her to him, and she wrapped her arms around him. He loved the baby smell of her. One day he hoped to have some just like this. Hunter turned to Tori.

"My girls out shopping?"

"No, we came to collect you. We walked over here."

"You walked? You shouldn't be doing that. Come on Dustin give me my other girl. I need to get these two home. One of them needs to get to bed for a nap."

"Gee, Hunter. Don't you think of anything else?" Ask Dustin, as he cracked a smile and handed the baby over. Hunter shook his head at his friend.

"Sometimes, I was referring to Beth, here. But Tori needs a nap too." Tori wrapped her arm around his waist, and he smiled down at her. She knew how much he loved her.

The young couple walked out and to Hunter's truck. Strapping Beth in her car seat in the back seat, the two parents got in front. They drove off, just as Blake drove up, just missing them.


	6. surprise at work

A/N: Candy is just starting her trouble for the Bradley's. Let me know what you think of the story line...please say something other than good chapter. I want to know if you hate or like the characters, if you have any other views on the story. Wonder if Blake will fall for her? Now on with Candy and her evil plans.

Tori went down to the beach, watching the surfers. Beth was looking at the water, kicking her feet wanting to go in. Several of her old friends waved at her, as they were coming in. Tori knew that she enjoyed surfing, but nothing compared to what she had now. Her family.

Beth was babbling, and Tori handed her a sippy cup of juice. Turning she started towards Storm Chargers. It was a nice day to be out walking, she didn't notice a couple of hotties giving her the eye as she past. She walked into the store, and stopped.

There stood that girl from their little trip. What was she doing there? Hunter came from the back, and he rushed over smiling to his girls. He leaned and picked up Beth, and gave her a hug and kiss. Beth smiled up at him, putting one of her arms around his neck, and the other holding the sippy cup, causing it to leak on his shirt.

"Hey my little Bethy. I have missed my girl, I love you." He ignored the wet spot on his shirt, as he took the cup from her.

"Da...da." Hunter smiled even brighter, and looked at Tori.

"She loves her daddy. She has been wanting to come see you. We were on the beach, talking you know. She suddenly said.....let's go see daddy." Hunter smirked.

"Yeah, of course she wants to see me. She is daddy's little girl." He was looking into the eyes of his daughter, and his eyes were dancing. He had never thought he would have any kids, or that they would be like his little Bethy. He was just glad he hadn't had any with any girlfriend. He had waited so he could be a full time father to his kid, give her his last name.

He glanced at Tori, and leaned and with one arm he pulled her close, and kissed her hungrily. Then he put a hand on her stomach. "How is little Hunter?" Tori grabbed his hand.

"Little Hunter?" Tori turned pink and glanced around. The others were smiling, but keeping their distance.

"Yeah, perfect name for him. Hunter Junior. Handsome, smart, sexy, ninja warrior....just like his dad."

"I hope he is going to be big headed like his dad."

"Who me?" Hunter gave her a silly face and then another. "Don't know what you are talking about." Tori turned and motioned with her head at Candy.

"She looks familiar, Hunter."

"Yeah, from our vacation. She moved her, so Blake says, he took her out last night. She rented a vacant apartment in our building too." Tori looked at Hunter, and she narrowed her eyes.

"She followed you."

"Honey, why would she?"

"She wants you." Tori looked at Candy, and her eyes warned the girl. Hunter didn't want to start anything in the store, but he wasn't happy either.

"I don't like her working here either, Tori. But I am not the boss. She spends her time with Blake, so I am safe. I did warn him though, he didn't like it at all. Said I stole you, and now I am trying to keep him from finding someone of his own."

"Hunter I have a bad feeling about it. She is trouble. Why is Kelly allowing her to work here, dressed like that?" Hunter glanced at the girl, and then back to his wife.

"I don't know, but you don't need to worry. I love you, and only you and our kids. I would never betray you." Tori leaned up and kissed him.

"I know baby. I just worry. She...well she is...stacked, beautiful and not going to look like a whale soon." Hunter touched her chin, as Dustin ran over and grabbed his god daughter and took her to the back.

"Listen, darling. She is all that, I admit. But she isn't my type, she is certainly no lady. I wouldn't want my woman dressed like that, showing her charms to everyone. She has nothing that I want, nothing I need. All I want is right here in this package, no matter the size, now or ever. You will not be a whale, you are giving me another precious gift, that I look forward to. When I look at you, I see the most wonderful, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, generous, loving, desirable ninja I know. Never would I trade you Mrs. Bradley." Tori had tears in her eyes, and she wiped at them.

"Hunter, I am so silly. I have the best husband in the world." Candy was giving them evil looks, as they stood there.

"Tori, I have to get back to work, I will see you back home tonight." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Kelly came from the back with Dustin.

"Excuse me, you two. This is a extreme sports shop, not romance." She was smiling at them.

"Well this is an extreme sport, Kelly."

"Shut up Hunter, get back to work. Good to see you Tori. When are you going to let me babysit again?"

"Well how about Friday night?"

"Great, I will keep her at my place. Give you two a break. Give Beth a break." Tori strapped Beth into the stroller, and turned it around. She gave Dustin a kiss on the cheek as she left.

"See ya Dustin." Blake moved over to Candy, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, and smiled.

"Blake, I was thinking, would you like to come over tonight, I hate cooking for one." He liked Candy, even though she didn't wear much.

"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
She listened to Blake talk, and she pretended to care about his silly motocross racing, and his passion for it. But she saw a certain blond instead of him before her. Soon she thought I will have Hunter for my own. I don't blame him for getting with her....after all he didn't know me then. But he knows we are meant for each other. He is just pretending to like that blond bitch. He just needs my help getting rid of her.


	7. in bed together

A/N: Well I guess you agree that Candy is a villain who needs to be done away with. Do you think she will break them up? By the way I missed the NS/DT part 2 last weekend. What happened? Somebody write a story and tell me....ah well on with the story.....

Two days later Hunter came into his apartment alone. He had been out with the guys, and Tori was with the girls for the evening. His mother-in-law was babysitting tonight. Hunter was tired, and he went into the bedroom, and began to get undressed. He would shower then go to bed.

"Ummm nice body, Hunter. Yeah take it all off for me." She was standing on a stool and looking in. She watched him peel off his pants, and then his shorts. "Yum, what I could do with that.....what I will do with it. Mine, all mine." She licked her lips. He walked into the bathroom. While he was showering, she went into her room, and opened her closet and took out a short pale teddy, and slipped it on, then sprayed herself with perfume. She returned to her hole and watched. Few minutes later Hunter came out in a towel. He headed towards the kitchen, and she hurried to watch.

In the kitchen, Hunter took out a large bottle of water, and opened and drank some of it. That felt good to his throat. He turned off the light and headed through the living room back to his room. He pulled back the cover, and slipped under the blanket, and stretched himself out. He wished Tori was there to cuddle, instead he picked up the teddy bear on the bed, and cuddled it, thinking of Tori.

Candy waited. Twenty minutes later she left her apartment, and went next door. She used her picks and opened the door, and slipped inside. Silently she walked through the living room, dropping her pieces of her outfit while she walked towards the bedroom. Time she reached the door, she was naked as a jay bird. She went over to the bed, and looked down at Hunter. She ran her fingers through his hair. Then she went around to the other side of the bed and slipped in.

She began to touch him, in the darken room. She kissed him, and ran her hands over him. He awoke, groggy and not knowing where he was. He just was glad Tori was home. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Tori opened the front door, and slipped inside. She saw Hunter's jacket on the back of the sofa and knew he was home. She smiled, wondering if he was asleep...well she would just wake him up. She had been thinking of him all evening, and she desired nothing more than his body. She moved towards the bedroom, lost in her fantasies, she missed the things on the floor.

She opened the door, and she heard something. She turned on the light, and gasp. There was Candy with her husband in bed. He was holding her and kissing her.  
  
"Hunter! How could you?" She yelled. He broke away and looked up and over at the voice.

"Tori? But......"

"Don't Tori me....you two timer. How dare you. Why?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Hunter stumbled from the bed, his steps more a stagger. He weaved as he tried to walk. Candy got up, showing Tori she was naked, like Tori didn't already figure it out.

"You went out, and got drunk and brought that tramp home and into our bed!" Tori moved over and struck Candy right in the mouth, knocking her onto the bed, her mouth and nose pouring blood. She watched Hunter come closer, and she did a round house kick and flattened him, he fell to the floor. He tried to rise as she ran out, her sobs heartbreaking......

Shane and Dustin who had yet to go to bed had heard the yelling from their apartment. Both had got worried and ran to the Bradley's. They ran right into Tori coming out. She bumped into Dustin and clung to him. Both boys looked at each other.

"What happened Tori? Did something happen to Hunter?" She just pointed. Shane and Dustin could see, Hunter coming, staggering, and behind him was Candy. Both were shocked, and Dustin, gave Hunter a killer look. "I am going to kill you." He turned and led Tori down the hall to his place. Hunter came to the door.

"Shane, I didn't do anything man. I thought she was Tori. I feel strange, I would never do anything to Tori." Shane looked past Hunter to Candy.

"Yeah, it looks like you are innocent. How could you?" Hunter turned to Candy. He went over to her, and grabbed her arm, and shoved her towards Shane.

"You sorry bitch. How could you? You drugged me, the water. Get the hell away from me before I kill you." She smiled at him, and went to her apartment. Not caring how she looked.

"Hunter go to bed, we will talk tomorrow."

"But I got to explain, to Tori."

"No, not tonight. Give me the water, I will have it tested." Instead of waiting for Hunter, Shane went in and got the bottle himself.

Hunter went back inside and lay on the sofa, and cried. If Tori left him he would die. He couldn't think straight. Then he dozed off.

Dustin had gotten Tori to lay down in his bed, and he sat there watching his best friend. She had cried herself to sleep. He was angry, and he wanted to bust Hunter's butt. If only Hunter hadn't done that. Why did he do it? He had thought they were the perfect couple, that nothing could pull them apart. But Hunter had let another part of his body do his thinking, and look what happened.

He leaned against the headboard, and dozed off. He woke some time later to a moan. It wasn't him, he didn't think. Then he opened his eyes, and knew it was Tori. She was holding her stomach and moaning. He was fully awake now. His eyes filled with worry for her, and the baby.

"Tori, what is it?" She looked up at him, and leaned into him.

"It hurts, Dustin, it hurts so much." She gasp. Dustin got up and grabbed her from the bed, heading to the door, calling for Shane as he went. Shane came out and he grabbed his keys and opened the door for Dustin.

"Shouldn't we tell Hunter?" Ask Shane.

'No. He is the cause of it."


	8. candy gets hers

Blake ran up to his brothers' apartment, after seeing the other three rush out. He found Hunter on the sofa crying, and the door standing open. He entered the apartment, and went over to his brother. He sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hunter?"

"Go away. I am so stupid." He mumbled though the pillow he had his face buried in. Blake wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What happened, Hunter?" Hunter turned and looked up at his brother, his eyes glassy, and not focused well.

"She is gone. All my fault. I didn't know, it wasn't her. I can't remember much. Just her coming into bed and kissing me." Blake still didn't understand what was going on. None of it made sense to him.

"What are you talking about? Hunter are you drunk?"

"No, drugged. Candy did it." Blake got up and glared at his brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"She came in here, drugged me, got in bed, pretending to be Tori. Tori came in, and I found out who it was." Blake balled up his fist.

"You are lying, you are just trying to keep me from having a girl. Why would she do that? You wanted her..." Hunter sat up and looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Bro, I wouldn't do that to you. I hate telling you this, she is evil. Tori believes I did something wrong. I may have lost her, I would never do that to Tori. Look at me, you know me......am I lying?" Blake took a deep breath staring into his brother's eyes. Then he looked down and relaxed his hands.

"No, you aren't. She used me! Damn it she used me to get to you. I fell for it. I liked her." Hunter got up, his steps still not too steady, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She planned it. Not your fault, I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry she used you."

"Ah, Hunter, I saw Dustin and Shane rushing out with Tori a half hour ago. Dustin had Tori in his arms. Did Candy hurt her?" Hunter shook his head to clear it, and grabbed his brothers arm.

"Tori. Something happened to her, after she went up to Dustin's. It must have. Take me to the hospital. If anything happened to her, I will kill that little bitch." They rushed out.

Dustin and Shane sat in the waiting room, as Cam showed up. He had tested the water and come over. He joined the other two.

"How is she?"

"Don't know, yet. Did you test the water?"

"Yes, it was drugged. Seems this Candy person knew what she was doing."

"Well I am going to go over there and talk to Hunter." Dustin stood up. "You can let me know if you hear anything." He started to walk out. When Hunter and Blake came in the room. Dustin went over and knocked Hunter across the room. Hunter got up and rubbed his jaw.

"Dustin, where is Tori?" Dustin stood toe to toe with him, anger in his eyes.

"We know the water was drugged. But you shouldn't have let this happen. Your wife is in there, she may lose that baby. Because of you." Hunter's face drained of all color. Blake put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, she can't. Nothing can happen to her or the baby." Cam came over and put a hand on Dustin's arm, pulling him back.

"Dustin, it isn't Hunter's fault. It's Candys." At that moment, Candy came into the room. She rushed over to Hunter, and tried to hug him.

"It's alright baby. I am here now. Come home with me, you know I need rest. Can't wait till our baby is born, I hope he is like you." All the boys mouths dropped open, and they stared at the girl, and at Hunter. Hunter grew angry, and was ready to hit her. When the other's grabbed him.

"You are an idiot. You are crazy. Baby? Not likely, if you are it's not mine! I hate you, if I get my hands on you, I will certainly kill you. You hurt my Tori, and my baby with her. I only have kids with her. Get out of here!" He pulled against the boys holding him. She stood there, and started to cry.

"You are being so mean, I love you, you love me. You made a mistake, and now it is fixed. You are free of her, and we will be together with our baby."

"Man, you better get out of here, before we help him. You don't deserve to live, you are evil." Said Dustin. Blake looked at her, and felt his anger rising.

"You used me, to get to my brother. Trying to destroy his marriage. You didn't care if you hurt me. I liked you, Candy. But now I hate you." She turned to him.

"You can have that Tori, she is free." Blake took a deep breath and turned away. All of them tried to get Hunter to sit down, and a nurse came out and ushered Candy away.

Dustin, whispered to Shane and the two left. Hunter sat with his brother and Cam and waited. An hour later a nurse came out.

"Is anyone here for Mrs. Bradley?" The guys went over to her.

"I am her husband. How is she?"

"She is resting now. We have her drugged to help her. She is pretty out of it."

"The baby?"

"We are trying to prevent her losing it, we will have to wait."

"Can I see her?" The nurse nodded, and lead him to her room. The other two sat down to wait some more. An hour later Dustin and Shane came back.

"Where have you two been?"

"How is Tori?"

"She is doing okay, they have her doped up, have to wait and see about the baby."

"Well Dustin had an idea, and we went to check it out. We broke into Candy's apartment." Cam stood up.

"You did what? How?"

"Hey it was easy, I picked the lock. Guess what we found?"

"I can't imagine, pictures of Hunter?"

"No, holes in the walls, she had them in every room, she was spying on them, and she did take pictures too. She had some of Hunters stuff too." Cam was impressed.

"You thought of this yourself, Dustin?"

"Yeah, I did. Not such a dufus am I?" Cam smiled warmly and gave him a one armed hug.

"No, Dustin you aren't. I am going to call the police and explain it to them." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Dustin and Shane sat down with Blake.

Hunter sat by the bed watching his wife. She wasn't asleep, she was lying there quietly. When she heard him she turned and looked at him, her eyes glassy, and her speech slurred.

"Hun....t....eerr.?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's me. I love you." She tried to sit up, and fell over, and almost fell out of the bed, and he caught her. She giggled and looked at him drunkenly.

"Wooppps......bed......mm...oooooved." He smiled at that.

"I got the bed, now." He placed her back against the pillows.

"Thank....sss." Then she began to cry. "Wh....y? Youu wifff he..r."

"No, darling. I was drugged. She planned it. Baby I would never do that to you. You are my soul mate, my fantasies, my love, my life. No room for anyone else." She tried to sit up again, he sat down on the bed and held onto her, as she tried to look into his eyes.

"I'mmmm gl..ad. yooouuuuu didn't.....I wuffffff you." He hugged her gently to him, careful of the Ivees and the monitor leaders connected to her stomach.

"I love you to, my sweet. I will stay with you. I will deal with Candy later. I promise you, she will not bother you again. She fell asleep with her head against his shoulder.

Blake came back with coffee, for everyone when he saw two police officers talking to the others. There was someone else there too. Hunter? He walked and put the coffee down, and went over and touched his brothers shoulder. Who turned. "Hunter?"

It was then he saw though the guy looked like his brother it was not. This guy was a little older, and had brown eyes.

"Oh sorry." The man smiled, and Blake was amazed at the resemblance. "You look just like my brother." The man nodded.

"So I am told. That is why Candy went after your brother. See I am her doctor. She escaped from a mental hospital. She believes she loves me, and she is not balanced. I am sorry she hurt your brother and his wife.

"So am I. Will you put her away?"

"Yes, we are going to take her back. She was picked up downstairs in the nursery, trying to take a baby from there. Saying it was hers." He turned and walked away, and the police officers followed him.

"Well that is over. Can you believe that girl?"

"Yeah while you were gone, the doctor came out. Said she thinks Tori will be fine, and the baby. Her contractions stopped, so they will keep her a few days just to be sure. We should go and fix those holes."

"Smart Dustin. You sure you aren't cyber Dustin?" Dustin just smiled.


	9. prophecy fullfilled

A/N: okay 17 years have past. What has happened to the former rangers? What of the prophecy that was written? Well read and find out in the final chapter of this story. Next story coming is a Halloween story....

Nick Bradley stood there, with his Ranger suit on, facing the evil monster that had come to destroy him. He felt no fear, and he felt the power within him grow. He had grown up with the stories, and he knew his destiny. The strongest and most powerful monster stood before him. His helpers stood there, jumping up and down and yelling. Nick ignored them totally. Not to say his friends did. They were to handle them, and he would fullfill his destiny.

Sherry Brookes stood there as the yellow ranger, just like her father. Brandon Bradley stood there in navy. Beth Bradley stood there in pale blue behind her brother Nick. Next to her was her other brother Danny in Crimson, and her other brother Sam in black. Excitement ran through the young ones as they readied themselves, waiting for Nick to make his move.

Hunter stood watching from the rise along with Tori. Both were worried about their youngsters. Remembering what they had gone through, but knowing that they couldn't have stopped them. After all they wanted to be like their parents. Hunter looked at Nick, standing there strong, and tall. Like a strong oak in a fierce wind. He would last.

Dustin stood there, watching his daughter, similar thoughts going through his head. He wished Myrah was there to see, but she had passed on a few years ago. He just had his daughter now. That and his other 'Family'. He felt such pride in them all.

Blake stood there, and watched his son Brandon. He never thought he would see this day. His son, a power ranger. He glanced at his brother and saw the pride there, clear as a waving flag of freedom.

Together the parents watched the battle below, trying hard not to try to interfer. They still had their morphers, and could have easily gotten involved. But this was not their fight, it was passed on to their offspring.


End file.
